


Options

by bela013



Series: Catelyn x Roose [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the cards are laid out in front of her, Catelyn makes her own choices, sure of her place and worth, and now, it's a matter of presenting them to her new husband.</p><p>Follow up to 'Among Red Trees'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Options

Her lower back made contact with the edge of the table, but not even as she gasped loudly onto his ear did he pull her away from the wooden menace that dug into her skin.  
Catelyn had some options. She could scream for help, but she did not need help, this was her husband, not to mention that she was sure that her status in her son's court left her with no outside help.

She would also push him away. But knowing that she wasn't strong enough for that, she also dismissed that notion. An idea came to mind, and instantly, she was approved. It was a really good idea and dismissing it would mean that she would stay there against the table, and that could easily lead to a bruise in her lower back. Cat did not like bruises. Never did.

Their cheeks were touching, and his mouth let a trail of kisses from her mouth to her ear. This was his way of courting, or so it seamed. Roose was more of a Northern in his bed side manners than he was in everything else. And as it were their first night as a married couple, Cat was somewhat pleased to find about this now, than latter, after she got used to a man who treated her like a broken doll.

The fingers that dug at the tender flesh of her waist empowered her. It showed what he thought of her. Of how he believed that she could endure his rougher ministrations. So it was only a matter of courtesy to let him see what she thought of him too.

Raking her nail at his back earned her a hiss of pain, and she was sure it would. With her hands beneath his shirt, his skin seamed a perfect target. His cloak laid of the floor, probably by her own cloak and some of their outer garments.

Roose Bolton asked her to join him on a private dinner at their newly appointed chamber. He failed to mention that it was not food that they were to dine on. Which was rather well, Catelyn had no stomach for food or small talk, and just by leaving scratch marks on his back, she was sure feeling better.

But her back still hurt, and Roose acted as if her nails were nothing to him. So it was with a vindictive feeling that she turned her face to his neck, kissing where she felt his pulse. All before sinking her teeth at it. There was a low gasp this time. Her new husband seamed to be too dignified for screaming.

Never mind that, for at least now, he towed her away from the table, and towards their bed.

The feel of thick fur on her back could bring back memories, but Roose seamed a bit to eager to drive them away. He did not lower himself above her, nor did he kneel between her legs on the bed. Roose took off his shirt, the cold air was nothing to him.

There was a bit of dark hair on his chest, standing out on his much too pale skin. And as I studied him, he wanted to studied me back. For as he stood on his feet by the bed, he urged my dress up, hiking it above my knees, grabbing onto the small clothes with it, lifting up both of the material.

His touch was warmer than expect on the inside of her thighs. And Catelyn was sure that by the look on his face, it was not the freckled skin above her knees that he admired, but the red patch of hair between her legs, and what it hid behind it.

With little warning, his fingers made a grab from them, pulling the hair as he parted the lips for his fingers. The pain only lasted for a moment, as she was already wet for him, all thanks to their little power play. His middle finger slid easily into her, as the thumb pressed the pink bud about her entrance.

She could scream out in sudden pleasure, but that would only inflate his ego, and doing so on their first night as husband and wife would make his unbearable, not mention lazy in regards of her needs in the future.

Grabbing a fist of his shirt, Cat has enough strength to full his towards her. Making his body collapse above her, his hand still working between her legs. As he started by allowing her to do as she pleased, Catelyn had no qualms in pulling his hand away by the wrist, and spinning them so now she sat on his stomach.

Much like the matter of the table, Catelyn had options. She could let his spin them back, and claim his place above and inside her. But that was easily tossed aside. She would not relent him the power over her. She was the Lady of the house at Riverrun for many years before she was the lady of Winterfell. And now she was the lady of Dreadfort, and she would be dammed before she allows her husband to treat her less than she is worth.

Deciding on a course to take might have been hard, but the decision seamed obvious once she took it. Crawling above him, Cat moves up until she has both her knees by each side of her husband's head.

He looked up with his pale blue eyes, not in anger and not in adoration. Roose Bolton stared back at her as if he knew exactly what she was planning with her actions and he was more than willing to play her games with her.

Lowering herself on his face seamed to give more more pleasure than the physical one. The way his hands shot up to support her as she buckled her hips onto his mouth was something akin to a bow to her and her will. And the look his nose buried on her red hair, smelling her as much as he tasted her, made shivers run down her spine.

She could not hurt him with her teeth and nails, she was no wolf. That was pass her. She had no fur on her back to remember her of her past, that was not to be. She was a Tully, not a fish and more of a mermaid, dragging him under.

If she could not break his skin with the wolf skin she used to down, she will drown him with all she had of truly her, and in the end, he'll have no choice but to request her hand in help.

She will have her place. She had options. She could have it about him or over. She would even have it by his side, and this time, the choice was his alone to make.


End file.
